Ambrose Wolf
Ambrose Wolf is the sixth child born of Snow White and Bigby Wolf. He was named after Flycatcher, formerly known as Ambrose, the Frog Prince. His future self is shown to be married to Lake. Histroy Ambrose and his six siblings were conceived when Snow White and Bigby Wolf had a one night stand whilst under the control of a potion provided by Bluebeard. Bigby's heightened senses informed him of this brief affair but to ensure survival and minimize Snow's panic, he decided not to tell her. Unfortunately, Snow had been impregnated. Several months later, she gave birth to her children after the battle against the wooden soldiers. It was apparent from the start that her children had inherited the wolf traits from their father. This meant they could not live in New York but had to move to The Farm, separating the cubs from Bigby. Because of their heritage, the children's natural default for travel was flight. Since Bigby was gone, and had never had that problem, their grandfather the North Wind was given that responsibility. The children, under the tutelage of their grandfather, The North Wind, gained the ability to control their flight as well as change their forms from human, werewolf or fully lupine. After their birth, their was a string of sudden deaths. The North Wind, who had arrived to see his grandchildren, was able to explain to their mother the existence of Zeyphers. They were able to discover the cause. One of the seven, later named Ghost by Bigby, was born with a birth defect; he was a zephyr, a rogue wind whose invisible nature meant his parents were initially unaware of his existence. This entity fed off the air of living beings, accidentally killing them before he learned control. Snow White, after a rash of deaths, discovers that they were inadvertently caused by her last child. She sends Ghost to find his self-exiled father. The family has since been reunited. On their fifth birthday, the other six cubs were introduced to Ghost, but were sworn to secrecy as to his existence. Even from telling Rose Red, as she is not a "wolf". During the war to reclaim the Homelands, Wolf Manor become the nerve center of Fabletown's war operations. Because of this, Snow became the unofficial commander-in-chief while her husband, Bigby, ran operations at Fort Bravo, Prince Charming was on the Glory, and Beast commanded the defense procedures at Fabletown. Rose watched after the cubs to ensure that they didn't bother the soldiers, who obviously wouldn't appreciate someone suddenly shouting at them "Bang, you're dead!" The cubs would later travel with their parents to their granfather's castle. During the trip, the cubs were attacked by their six uncles. Though young, they were able to keep out of their grasp and fend them off until their father was able to save them. Afterwards their uncles were turned into goldfish and left to the cubs mercy. The Prophecy At some point, Ozma reveals a prophecy to Ambrose about him and the other cubs: :The first child will be a king, :The second child a pauper. :The third will do an evil thing. :The fourth will die to stop her. :The fifth will be a hero bold. :The sixth will judge the rest. :The seventh lives to ages old, and is by heaven blessed. The first of the seven prophecies was fulfilled when Winter officially became King of the North (the position previously held by her grandfather).Fables 111 The third and fourth child prophecies occurred when Therese was revealed as the third child, doing "an evil thing" by murdering Mountbatten for his flesh and ordering the wooden toys of her kingdom burned to eat it.Fables 121 Darien is revealed as the fourth child, as he sacrificed himself to a magic cauldron so that Therese could have food, and thus, end her insanity. The Battle of Fabletown After Therese returned home, aged into adulthood, Ambrose chastised her for belittling Darien's sacrifice. When Bigby was under the control of Leigh Duglas, Ambrose and his siblings were nearly killed by their corrupted father. Conner, however, managed to snap Bigby back into his true self and he was happily reunited with his wife and children. After Rose Red called off the war between Snow White and her forces, Ambrose and his family relocated to another world. What Ambrose did with his life remains somewhat uncertain. Epilogue Eventually, Ambrose married Lake and had several children of his own. He would go on to become a successful author, while also chronicling the events of the Fable community; this apparently fulfilled his portion of the prophecy. At some point, Ambrose and his brother Connor had a falling out. A thousand years after he and his family departed the Mundy realm, Ambrose and Lake attended an annual family reunion. Lake required Ambrose to speak to all his siblings, Connor included. Characterisitcs Ambrose is a chubby boy, who is often portrayed as the weak link, often too scared to transform or fly when in danger. While many find him weak, he does also shown to have some bravery as he was the only one to really meet Santa Claus. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Flight:' Like his siblings, Ambrose can fly. *'Shapeshifting:' Ambrose can transform between his human form and wolf form at will. According to his grandfather, Ambrose and his siblings can assume a variety of other forms with proper training. *'Longevity:' Ambrose's unique heritage evidently affords him some sort of supernatural longevity. Even after a millenia, Ambrose is shown to retain the vitality and appearance of a middle aged man. Appearances Fables *Fables 30 Trivia *Ambrose narrates certain events such as the family's trip to his grandfather's castle, as well as his narrow escape from his six wild uncles, with whom his father later had a grand battle. These are done in the form of memoirs which hints Ambrose may have a larger role to play in the story later. References See also Category:Characters Category:Fables Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:The Cubs